Parker Zippel (THE DEVIL INSIDE Character)
Parker Zippel 'is a major character in the THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES Season 1. He was Isaac's cameraman until he kidnapped Theresa Ridgway. He is portrayed by Parker Zippel. Biography 'Beginning In the beginning of the series, Jesse and Parker are trying to find ways on getting Jesse to snap out of characters. In SNAP OUT OF IT!, this is seen as the two go and see The Wizard. 'The Psycho Series 2 and Isaac's Substance Abuse' TBA Relationships 'Isaac ' In the beginning stages of Isaac's "debut" ''per say, Parker still sees Isaac as Jesse Ridgway (as others also do). Through the growing stages of Isaac's full transformation, however, he grows a bit concerned. He gets surprised to see him drinking, dying his hair and getting a tattoo. However, he begins to adapt to the difference and offers Isaac (who he still sees as Jesse) some alcohol (which is crappy IPA beer). Eventually, though he sees this as a bad sign as Isaac attempts suicide, starts substance abuse and begins a spree of "pranking" videos. He does not like to be portrayed as a "slave bitch" and soon doesn't want to have anything to do with Isaac. He quits for Isaac as a cameraman after Isaac pulls a gun on Jesse's parents. It is also revealed that he's been talking to Jesse in a mirror, which gives you the further idea than Isaac and Parker have a bad relationship with each other. 'Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Parker and Jeffrey seem to be on friendly terms during the series run. When Jeffrey finds out about Isaac's attempt to commit suicide, he negotiates with Parker to watch out for him. Parker attempts at this and reminds Jeffrey about this too. Jeffrey seems in disappointment however sometimes with Parker as though he is not looking out for "Jesse" (Isaac). '''The Devil Parker and The Devil have a rather mysterious and scary relationship, as Parker is thought that "Jesse" is The Devil, But he later found out he's been working for The Devil and becomes his puppet on a string. 'Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.' Parker and Jeffrey Sr. have very little times together. In the times they do have together, however, the two both question Jesse's (or Isaac's) behavior. 'Jesse Ridgway' Parker Zippel seems to be a supporting and laid-back friend towards Jesse. He enjoys filming with him given any time and supports stopping the snapping of Jesse Ridgway through different characters. Personality In the series, Parker Zippel seems to be a caring and supportive person for getting the real Jesse to come back. He also appears to be kind of naïve as well as he falls for Isaac's tricks easily. On the other hand, he doesn't take too kindly to Isaac's harassment of him. Which is calling him "slave bitch" and making him film when not wanting to join along in the substance abuse Isaac causes himself to be apart. Though sometimes he follows along with it reluctantly. This version of Parker has a habit of repeating a same set of words or ask the same question constantly. Navigation Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:The Devil Inside Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lists Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:COLLAB SERIES Characters